


Lance's Blue Jay

by Saltylemonsours



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylemonsours/pseuds/Saltylemonsours
Summary: In which a jealous Keith hears Lance's last words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lance's Blue Jay

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were on a mission- like always, a normal regular mission to keep the universe at peace. Even though Allura was gone… we started getting restless. Uneasy. We began searching for unrest, uneasiness, small suspicious activities that -if you squinted hard enough- could have been leading to some grander issue. It never did. But we got lucky this time. 

That’s what Lance had said to me. That it was lucky.

Lance felt so… small in my arms. He was a bit taller than me, always a bit broader despite his slightly feminine build. I both literally and figuratively always looked up to him. At his warm, bright and sunny smile. God- I hate that I felt so insecure because of what that smile did to people. We fought a lot because of that, near the end of our relationship. Because I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid that bright smile would shine so much brighter with someone else. 

“You there, Mullet?” A voice weakly reaches me- fuck was his voice always that soft?- snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile at the annoying nickname, letting out a small huff of air out. That smile doesn’t last long. 

I look down at him, at my bloody hands pressing desperately against a weakly beating heart. Freckles and blood splatter against otherwise smooth skin. “I’m here, Lance. Just- press harder, try to slow your breathing, okay? Pidge’ll be here soon.” He wasn’t looking at me- I needed him to look at me. Why wasn’t he looking at me? One of my hands moves to press against his cheek, forcing him to look at me. He does, beautiful deep and oh so familiar eyes meeting mine.

I missed looking into them. Please don’t let this be the last time I do. 

He smiles a bit, revealing red spit that spreads against otherwise perfect pink lips, shining white teeth. “Keith, I’ve always wanted to be a blue jay.” He murmurs gently, looking up at a pink streaked sky. It was so similar to Earth, maybe that’s why Lance had fixated so strongly on it. We used to do that together- stare up at the sky on different planets and point out the differences, or of stars we potentially recognized. But the stars weren’t out yet. The sky was cloudy, dark. Near raining with almost dark pink clouds- I wonder what kind of rain those clouds held? 

“You have Red now, Lance. He needs you- Please, Lance, I need you.” My words are desperate as I feel his breathing begin to slow, words slurring. His eyes flutter for a moment, and I can’t help but start crying. I never got to apologize.

Did I even have time anymore? Would my apology be a waste to him? 

He gives me a confused look, as if he didn’t know what I was talking about. As if his lovely brown curls weren’t matted with blood and dirt. 

“Do you think… I could ever fly as good as one? They must be so scared of falling. Of messing up. I mess up a lot too, little birdy.” He mumbles, eyelids so very heavy. I watch them flutter again- the way they open for a moment to look at me, only for pupils to disappear behind glossy lids. I gently open them with my voice again- greedy to keep him awake. 

I couldn’t lose him again. At least the first time I still saw him, traces of his smile when he talked to Hank, his dirty bowl in the sink that he never washed, his laugh as it echoed down a corridor during a movie night. But I wouldn’t get that. I wouldn’t get to gobble up the small brushes our hands made when standing in line, or the peek of his broad shoulders when we used to change back at the Garrison. The way he would notice, bring it up just to make my cheeks red. How my pale hand would smack against freckled skin. 

“I think they must feel so very free, flying. Sharpshooter- what if we went flying when we got back to Earth? I’m sure Shiro wouldn’t mind us taking the fighter jets out for a spin… We can even race like we used to.” I promise, trying hard to grip onto him. 

To my disappointment, he shakes his head at me. “Keith… I need to be a blue jay, now.” A clammy hand reaches up to cup my face, and his eyes fill mine with the knowledge of death.

No. No, no, no. He can’t do this. 

“You can’t leave me again, Blue. We’re rivals- I need you. Please, please. Please, you can’t go. Sharpshooter- You’re my sharpshooter, remember? What can I do? How can I help?” I beg, my chest rocking in sobs. My voice cracks in desperation- it was clear that I needed him. Why didn’t I admit it sooner? That I loved him? Why couldn’t I just fucking save him? 

“What’s wrong, Mullet? You got what you wanted… my last beautiful bright smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written! Sorry that it's short.


End file.
